Changed
by xXBlueExorcistFanXx
Summary: Takes place After All Rin's Fellow Cram school classmates find out about his demonic heritage, they reject, ignore and are scared of him but he's still the same old Rin but not in there eye's. so what will happen when one day he disappears and when he returns he Has 'changed' ... (On Hiatus/cancelled)
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1 'Ignored' _**

**_Disclaimer: i do not own anything just using the characters for some non profit fun :)_**

**_" Blah Blah blah " = kuro talking _**

_'Just another day of being ignored' _Rin thought to himself as he slumped lazily down onto his bed _'Shiemi wont talk to me, Bon Just stare's and all the others just keep their distance even Yukio, I thought they were my friends'_ his tail fell limply off the bed displaying his gloomy mood. Because of his Demon heritage everyone in the cram school wanted nothing to do with him, in fact after that night were Amaimon Attacked and the Vatican took him to the trail he hadn't been back to class. Maybe why Yukio wasn't talking to him.

While he sat there feeling excluded and frankly a little sad, Kuro jumped up on to his lap and started talking to him.

**" Hey Rin!" **

"oh hey kuro..." Trying to force a smile failing miserably

**"Rin? Whats wrong? you've been moping around like this for three days now"** asked Kuro with concern for his master. he had been in a foul mood for a while now and every time Kuro asked. and as usual he gave his fake response.

"I'm fine Kuro, it's nothing"

**"If you say so, anyway were's Yukio"** Rin stared at Yukio's empty side of the room _'were ever he went it was to get away from me that's for sure'_ He thought to himself

"don't know an really don't care, But i'm hungry thinking about making some sukiyaki. Want some?" He asked to change the subject

**"Yes pleeeease" **Kuro beamed **"But Rin I can tell that your sad, and i just want you to know that i'm here for you if you want to talk"**

Rin smiled, for the first time in three days he hadn't realised it but the little cat sidth was the only one who really talked to him and meant it, at least someone still cared.

"thanks Kuro, Come on then" he said as he patted his shoulder and the cat sidth lept up on to it and then together they both went to the door.

**"it's okay Rin" Purred Kuro. **

**So here's the first chapter I know it's not very long but it's just to see the response i get, The next chapter will be coming soon just gotta proof read it and check it makes sense and stuff :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The voice**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao No Exorcist, But One can dream :)**

* * *

><p>"As Rin walked Down the corridor he could hear faint voices coming from downstairs 'sounds like Yukio is down there' he though to himself sighing he decided that he better go say 'Hi' to his brother in hope that maybe he might talk to him this time <strong>(hey he can dream)<strong> So he made his way down the stairs and to were he heard the voices, immediately Regretting he decision he had ended up in the dorms cafeteria, where Yukio was sitting with Shiemi.  
>"Hey" Said Rin and he waved however neither replied, Yukio just shot a look of annoyance while Shiemi sat there and didn't make eye contact. <strong>(if you can't tell, I Really don't like Yukio's character in the anime or the manga, All he Ever really says about Rin is that cooking is the only real skill he has, never anything positive he rally is a D**K)<strong>

"Fine, be that way" It took all he had not to run over there and Punch Yukio square in the face For ignoring his own brother  
>"what do You want Rin" Spat Yukio "if you can't you see i'm trying to tutor Shiemi" he said as he pointed toward her with his thumb To this Shiemi just made an 'eep' noise as if trying to say don't bring me into this.<br>"Well i do live her to, All though you seem to have forgotten that fact" he said under his breath "I did want to make something to eat but never mind" he added as he spun on his heels and headed back upstairs to his room, all head heard as a reply from the two was a sigh from Yukio and Shiemi asking if he was okay, 'You know what F**k them' was interrupted from his train of thought by kuro.  
><strong>"Rin? What about the Sukiyaki?"<strong>  
>"oh kuro, Yeh I'll go back and make it when they've moved" He said as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly<br>**"Ok"** he Purred back** "Ignore them Rin they don't deserve you"** he said as he he rubbed his head along Rin's hair line and ear to comfort him. Rin opened his bed room door and moped over to his bed with his tail between his legs showing his moderately good mood he had after talking to Kuro before going downstairs, he slowly lowered himself onto his bed, as he did so Kuro jumped off his shoulder onto the bed beside him.  
>"I think i gonna have a quick nap, wake me if you need anything, or if they move from the Cafeteria He yawned Before laying down<br>"okay Rin! Sleep well" Replied Kuro before he too curled up beside Rin in the crook of his neck and they both fell in to unconsciousness. 

* * *

><p>"Rin awoke and Found himself in one of the cram school class rooms, air filled with the smell of blood. As he looked around he saw his classmates bodies lying dead around him. He starred in horror as he looked down at Kurikara It's blade submerged in his flames and covered in blood. His body was set ablaze and he could feel the power that came with his flames. He stood surrounded by the bodies the only thought going through his mind was 'did i do this' stared at the blood bath feeling like he was going to scream however however he was brought back from his thought when a familiar voice spoke to him.<p>

"Did you enjoy it" the voice that seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time  
>"w...where are you what do you mean" stuttered Rin<br>"what do you mean where am I i'm right here" Replied the voice  
>"at that moment a figure appeared in front of Rin covered in blood neck cute open Injuries all over their body, Dead but at the same time alive How were they alive<br>"...y..y..Yukio?..."

* * *

><p><strong> Dun Dun Duuuuuuuun ! :) What why did he wake up there, Mwhahaha you will have to wait for the next chapter that shoud be up by either the end of today or tomorrow :) <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 confusion **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao No exorcist. sad, but true :) **

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHH" Screamed Rin as he awoke in a cold sweat and breathing heavy looking around he found he was back in the dorm room, KUro still sleeping happily beside him. looking over to the other side of the room Rin could see that Yukio still wasn't back yet.<p>

_'what in the hell was that ... it felt so real'. _He shook his head to try and rid himself of those strange images. he looked over at his desk and saw it was 7.36pm

"Crap" he murmured to himself "i slept for like hours" getting trying not to disturb Kuro he changed out of his sweaty clothes and into some Pajamas. As he did he could hear his stomach growling to be filled _'oh right i was gunna make something to eat wasn't i, before i got shunted out my own kitchen' _sighing he made his way back down stairs to the cafeteria to make something to eat, hoping not to bump into Yukio on his way partly because he still had that creepy dream eating away at the back of his mind. as he walked towards the door to the cafeteria the light was still on and he could hear a faint noise from inside, poking his head around the door frame he saw two figures still sat at the table _'great their still there i'm still not going to be able to make anything' _A few moments later though he was holding his hand over his mouth trying to drowned out his laughter, because on closed inspection Both Shiemi and Yukio had fallen asleep drooling onto their books.

_'maybe i could pull a prank on them' _he thought to himself between fits of laughter _'better not it'll make them hate me even more if I do'_

his conversation with himself came to an abrupt end when someone called out to him.

"Go on do it it wont change how they feel about you" the voice sad Rin turned his head looking up and down the hallway and into the cafeteria, but no one was there except him, Yukio and Shiemi

"you want to do it right" asked the voice again "Come on Rin you know you want to or better yet Kill them in their sleep, then they can never hurt you again"

"no" replied Rin almost shouting "I didn't mean it! I'm just mad is all! I don't want to hurt anyone"

" But of course you do your a demon, all you do is destroy"

"Shut up" Cried Rin almost in tears

" nobody loves you your all alone, your classmates hate you, they wan't to see you dead"

" no your wrong" Rin snapped back

"Ha come on Rin! you really believe that they hate you even your own brother despises you" Rin fell to the floor back against the wall clutching his leg, hugging them as he sat there. _'T...They hate me' _he thought however before he could continue his conversation with the voice Yukio walked through the door, he was so enthralled in the conversation with 'it' he hadn't heard him get up from his chair

"Rin? are you okay? I heard you talking with yourself." he asked his voice showing no emotion

"I don't know..." wall all Rin said he sat there for the longest ti contemplating his thoughts _'was i the only one who could hear that voice' _While Yukio satred at him not moving a muscle

"I think i'm just gonna go to bed, see you in the morning Yukio" Rin wasn't hungry anymore far from it not after all this

"night Rin" was all the reply he got as he walked back to his room he opened his door and like he was on autopilot turned off the light and went to bed soon he fell asleep and slept soundly for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Yukio was baffled by his brother when he was woken up from the table by shout he wondered what on earth was going on, then when he came out in to the hallway to find Rin shout in into thin air ge truly though he had lost it. then when he said nothing was wrong and just went to bed , it just left him feeling a little confused...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>:) hope you liked it, just thought i'd add a little snippet of Yukio's POV in at the end there i have got chapter 4 ready and waiting just debating whether i should upload it or not HHmmmmh yeh maybe later :) xx <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 'Just say yes'**

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah I don't own anything, although wishing i did won't help :) **

* * *

><p>The next day Rin decided against school what was the point anyway. it's not lie anyone wanted him there so why go somewhere no one appreciated him. So he spent most of his of his time in his dorm room sitting around or reading one of Yukio's many manga. well he did until the voice from yesterday came knocking.<p>

"Rrrrrrrr...in! morning did you sleep well?" teased the voice who's was reminding him vividly of Izumo's voice  
>Grabbing a hold of his head Trying to block out the irritating voice but to no avail.<p>

"Just LEAVE me ALONE!"

"but Rin who's going to keep you company and annoy you on days like this" smirked the voice

"not you that's for sure" retaliated Rin

"Who's going to take you away from the pain of rejection"

"from the pain?" Questioned Rin as he sat on his bed he really couldn't think of a witty comeback, because honestly 'It' was right he was all alone, he was rejected and yes it was Painful.

" I will always be here to help you" Rin could feel something wrap around his wrist Like someone was trying to hold his hand looking down he saw a pair of arms and a body that wasn't there before, looking back up he saw their face It was a girl probably no older than himself with blond hair and hazel eyes that were slitted, and a tail waving happily behind her.

"Wh...who are you" Stuttered Rin

"Me" she gestured to herself " I'm here to help you to find yourself, To relieve you of your sadness all you have to do is say, yes"

"To what?" But before he could say more the girl had wrapped her arms around his waist and was embracing him in a hug.

"Shhhh, Be still Rin and i will take you somewhere safe, somewhere no one can hurt you again, one word and it can all go away" She whispered into his ear, The more he thought about the more he could feel the darkness claim him, but before he could finally close his eyes he felt a word escape his lips

"Y..Yes"...

* * *

><p><strong>Yukio's POV <strong>

The day was beginning to drag and what happened with Rin last night was still eating away at the back of his mind, Why did he pass it off as notheing when it was so obviously something. He made the decision that he was going to ask him when he got home tonight, He was starting to feel bad about ignoring him **(yeh right) ** but Rin had to start taking responsibility for his actions, he was given strict orders from Mephesto that under no circumstances should he draw his sword in-front of his pears, but then again he didn't have a choice and Mephesto didn't seem to bothered with the outcome like he knew it was going to happen, _'What was that bastard planning' _He was brought out of his trance by Shiemi.

"Yuki? are you okay you seen a bit out of it" She ask Concerned

"Yes Shiemi i'm Fine, How are you getting on with your quiz"

Shiemi blushed and rubbed the back of her head "Erm, Funny you should say that, I'd like to think it's going well but, I might be wrong" she smiled

"Shiemi, you really must be more confident in your ability, you are perfectly capable..."

he was interrupted by the bell signalling the end of class, yukio sighed Just one step closer to confronting Rin about what happened.

"Right class please hand in your test's and i will have them graded by tomorrow, and please have your homework handed in by the end of the day tomorrow please, you may go" one by one the class handed in the papers then finally Bon and the other tow monks came to hand in there papers, with a fowl look on his face Bon asked,

"where's Your brother today, Is he even serious about becoming an exorcist, he's not even trying" To this koneko added

"You should just tell him not to bother coming back, he's a danger to everone in this class"

Yukio Just sighed " i understand were your coming from, but I can promise you that Rin is no danger to anyone in this Room and i am hoping for him to be back by tomorrow" **(oh how wrong you are Yukio) **And with that Yukio gathered his things and left the three trainee Aria's alone in the class room to contiplate what he had just said to them, anyway he didn't have time to talk to them about their worries because he still had to ease his own and find out what was wrong with Rin, because although the past few days he hadn't shown it deep down he loved his brother...

* * *

><p><strong>10 minuets later at the dorms <strong>

Yukio opened the front door to the dorm an eerie quiet befell the dorms, and a strange sensation burst through Yukio, he had the sudden Feeling that something was wrong with Rin.

"RIN" he shouted No answer Maybe he was asleep in the room, so Yukio headed up the stairs and down the hallway towards his bedroom door.  
>The door was closed and outside sat Kuro, howling at the door and scratching at its base, Which only helped make Yukio worry more.<p>

"Kuro? Whats the matter" he asked As he reached for the door and turned the handle.

Once inside Yukio started to panic Because the room was a mess the bedding strewn across the floor both desks smashed to pieces and on the wall written in what looked like blood were the words.

"He said Yes!" ...

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOOOOOOOO! Cliff hanger I can be so Evil sometimes :P <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter I tried to make i a little longer it's not lots longer but it has got more content (meaning it had yukio teaching a class ) But im tiered So The next update I promise that it will be a nice long chapter or i can get a smacked hand xxx **


	5. Update: I want your input

**Hi my fantabulous readers, this is just a quick update and i need your input :) **

**I have two Chapters written up for chapter 5 which could take the story two different ways it doesn't impact the story line in anyway, just the length I can either post: **

**Version one:**

**Which goes through the Whole tie that Rin's missing which will be ( more or less 5 months ) and what his friends and brother go through during this time. **

**Or **

**Version two: **

**Which will start were we left off and cover a few days after Rin's disappearance, then there will be a time skip, and we will carry on after the 5 months when he returns..**

**Like i said the original story line will not be changed just though it would be nice to have my readers input in this Fanfic :) **

**xxxx**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**'The aftermath'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist, but i do own a Fat dog so i guess that's just as good :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Yukio's POV<strong>

_"Yukio...Yukio...YUKIO!" Screamed Rin "Are you just gonna sit there and watch me cook or are you going to get of you Mole infested ass and help"_

_"Humh, What sorry, Wait Rin?" _

_"Oh crap, I'm gotta be somewhere, looks like your going to have to cook for yourself" He ran to the door picking up Kurikara as he went "See you again Yukio"_

_"RIN... Wait"_

* * *

><p>"RIN" Shouted Yukio, jolting up-right from were he slept at his desk, Rubbing the sleep from his eye he came to his senses looking around he saw he was in his room, the bomb sight it was 2 days ago, no clean. To look at it you wouldn't be able to tell anything had happened, the desk replace by brand new identical one's the beds remade and the eerie Write on the wall scrubbed clean and painted over.<p>

_"Just another dream" _thought to himself looking back down to his desk he started working through his paper work the were pictures of the room, that night, and several of the message written on the wall

'he said yes...' what did it mean he had ran around the dorm screaming Rin's name checking all the rooms for any sign of his brother. But when he found nothing he went to the only person he could think of Mephesto, who had just told him 'not to worry' that he would turn up, but how could he not worry it had now bee two days with no sign. Granted Mephesto had now sent out search party of Exorcist he could spare but still nothing.

He had told The ram school students but none of them seemed to care, Bon Just grunted, Shima followed suit like always Saying 'It was to troublesome to do anything else, Koneko just muttered under his breath 'at least he can't hurt anyone now he's gone', Izumo didn't seem all that bothered and Shiemi just sat there looking at the floor she was the only one that showed some type of emotion, It hurt Yukio to think is this why he left...

But either way he had to try and find his brother He had been excused from his duties for the next week to try and find any leads but so far nothing, He had even asked Shura if she had any idea's were he might have disappeared to but the only reply he got was 'go away you-spotty-four-eyed-chicken, I've got work to do' so she wasn't much help. Taking of his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose, to try and and stop the oncoming headache.

Sighing he thought to himself _'Rin were have you gone' ..._

* * *

><p><strong>Shiemi's POV<strong>_  
><em>

Shiemi was knelt in her garden watering her plants, while Nii and the other Greenmen wandered around plant potted plants or doing other little jobs around the garden. She reached up and rubbed the tears away that were welling up in her eye's, Although all the others seemed not to care when they were informed about Rin's disappearance even though she didn't show it she was probably the most hurt by the news, The past few day she may not have shown it, because Honestly she was a little scared of him but she thought of Rin as a dear friend, and he'd just up and left without so much as a 'Goodbye' or 'see you later'.

She looked down when she heard a squeak at her side to see Nii with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh Nii-chan, Yes I'm ok how the garden"

In reply the little Greenman gave off a high pitch squeak and jump up in the air waving his arms around, laughing a little at his antics Shiemi Replied

"Good, are you ready to plant the flower" Nii squeaked again, when Shiemi had first found out the news about Rin she was sad but she decided to plant a Zinnia Flower **(the flower signify's thoughts of an absent friend, It's true i looked it up) **to signify that she had him in her thoughts, Wiping away another tear as she added the extra soil, she looked to the sky.

"Come back safely Rin"

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

Rin awoke very groggily. he had a splitting headache and he felt like he was going to puke. After lying there for a few minuets he finally opened his eye's and sat up slowly. He looked around and saw that he was sat in a bed a bed in a room, he was shocked by what the room was filled with expensive looking furniture all with a antique look, the floor was a dark hard wood and from what he could tell in the low light the walls were painted a deep blue, there was a door hidden in the corner of the room which he guess led to a En-suite. Still slightly Dizzy he rubbed his eye and blinked a few time to try and dispel it. He stretched out in the bed and he heard his bone click at the joint's_ 'just how long have i been laid here' _He thought to himself.

"Wait were am I?" he said expressing his thoughts aloud.

"You are in the palace my Prince"Rin jumped at the sudden sound of some one else in the room he had bee sat there for a good five minuets and hadn't notice that sat in the chair in the corner of the room, was The same girl that was in his room._ 'wait that's right last thing i remember is being in my dorm room with her, then how did i get here'_ he thought to himself _'wait did she just call me prince, and that I was in the palace, oh no'_

"WHAT!, you can tell me you mean?..." he was cut off when she finished his sentence for him.

"Gehenna, inside your father's palace, he will be in to see you shortly, he had already been informed that you've awoken" She replied in a monotone voice like this was all supposed to be natural. Rin tried to get up off the bed he didn't want to be here, especially if he was coming, but he was stopped by a sudden tug at his ankle, there was a chain binding him to the foot of the bed. _'damn' _he was brought out of his shock by laughter.

"You didn't really think we would make it so you could get away what do you think we are imbeciles?" She snickered

"WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE?" he shouted "you said you were going to take me somewhere safe and away from the pain"

"This id somewhere safe for you anyway" She smiled "just a word of advice for you though unless you really have a death wish, you should address your father as Lord Satan or Sir which ever you please, and treat him with respect. Or he will kill you son or not" just as she finished her sentence the door opened and in walk Satan himself, Rin's mouth almost dropped to the floor, he wore a dark red dress shirt with a back waist coat, black trousers and what looked like black leather shoes. He had the same colored hair and eyes as Rin although his hair was swept back so you could see his face, and he had all the same demonic feature's, pointed ears, sharp canines, and a long black/blue tail behind him. He could feel the strong demonic aura coming off of him and it gave him shivers, he was not someone to be messed with.

"Hello my son" he smiled his demonic grin "you will address me as Lord, father or if you feel like i may even allow papa" ...

* * *

><p><strong>Mephestio's POV<strong>

Mephesto Pheles, walked slowly around his desk, shoe's tapping against the wooden floor until he reached the window and sighed.

_'oh what a bother, what to do what to do, what to do' _he smiled to himself _'this is going to be one very fun game' _

"brother what are you smiling about, and what are you going to do about little brother father has him now, and you promised that i could have another fight with him" whined the little green hamster atop his shoulder

"Amaimon, do be quiet i'm trying to think..."

"But..."

"No buts, if you quiet down i will give you all the candy you can eat" Mephesto bribed

"Really" **(big mistake he can eat alot :P )**

_'Sometime's i doubt were related' _Sighed Mephesto, holding the bridge of his nose trying to ignore the headache that was his brother.

* * *

><p>"Hello Satan" growled Rin, Satan Smiled at his sons manners, however he was soon corrected<p>

"That's Lord Satan" his voice now stern, and quite frankly scary, but it got his point across, Rin clenched his fists, he didn't like being told what to do by him of all people. but he Played along for now he rather suck up to him for a while, than be dead.

"my apologies, Sir" He replied trying to keep the irritation and anger out of his voice

"Good, i don't want a slip of the tongue again Rin" Rin was a little surprised that Satan new his name, but when you practically kidnap some one it's probably on your to find out list.

"So what now" he asked "you went through so much trouble to get me here, so what are you planing to do with me... my Lord" he added for extra measure

"all in due time, but for now we will leave you... Leave now" Satan gestured to the girl "I will give you a decisions before we go though my son, join Me And become a the Prince of Gehenna" he turned his back and began walking out the door but before he closed it he added.

"Or you will be killed..." and with that Rin was left alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>So as i promised a longer chapter for you awesome people'z, i decided to go with version two of the chapters, but i split it into two because it was so long so the second half will either be here by the end of tonight (GMT, I live in Britain It's 8.15 right now) or by diner time tomorrow :) hope you liked it if you spot any mistakes even though I've proof read it feel free to let me know i wont bite, well i don't think so anyway. <strong>

**(added Snippet of Info: in this Fanatic, Time zones in Gehenna and Assiah E.G it's been two days in Assiah but a week in Gehenna. so following that logic if Rin's gone for five months in Assiah it would have been much longer in Gehenna) Mwhahahaha xxx :) **


	7. Chapter 5 part 2

**Chapter 5 part 2**

**'Aftermath'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No exorcist :) normal disclaimer today. **

**I know this update is late please don't hate me, I had work so couldn't update it :)****  
><strong>**Anyway forgot to put this at the top but further into the story there will be some Rin/Izumo action, I think they make really cute couple:) enjoy ..xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Yukio's Exwire's POV**

_'Still no word about Rin, what is Mephesto doing. Is he sending monkeys out to look for him' _Thought Yukio as he sat at his desk in front of the class of Exwires. He was teaching them about the history of the Grindylow demon, and the English folk-lore behind them. Currently he had them reading from some demonology books, partly because he just didn't have the energy to teach them. With being up all night looking for clue's of Rin's whereabouts, He had this horrible gut feeling that he knew were he was but he was determined to leave that as a last resort if nothing came up from this search.

Bon was sat at the back of the room with the other two from Kyoto, reading through the book, to Yukio it looked like the group was deep into their studies, but if he had looked closer he would see that they were actually all deep in thought. Koneko was in turmoil he was scared of Rin but at the same time he had this gut wrenching feeling of guilt _'if only I had been nice to him, he had no choice about his parentage, he couldn't help it, he was only trying to save us' _but at the same time he was also scared. I mean who wouldn't be his own parents killed and his temple was destroyed by said boy's father. At the same time Bon was having similar thoughts _' that stupid Monkey, he could have told us from the start, Satan's his father who cares, I'm just pissed that he thought he couldn't trust us, for crying out loud I told him we were his friends'. _Shima on the other hand just sat there, thoroughly ensnared in his book but it wasn't the book Yukio had assigned him to read, although he had it hidden inside of said book, it was one of his dirty smut book. Bon had a strong feeling to hit him over the head but decided against causing a ruckus in class. Shiemi sat quietly in her own thought while reading through the demonology book, although none of the information was sinking in, however from reading about the Grindylow she new she never wanted to come into contact with one, the English folk-lore said that the d would drag young children into the deep waters of the ponds and lakes it would call home, it said that the myth was used to frighten children, so that they would stay away from the water's edge. But Shiemi knew it was no myth and vowed never to go near water again.

Izumo sat in her usual seat away from the other students, She didn't want to make friends with any of them, all she wanted to do is learn how to be an exorcise and that's all, But then **_he_** had found a way to worm his way in, The first time she had felt something was during the Exwires exam, when **_he_** saved her and Paku, the way **_he_**just gave her his shirt and told her to go before anyone saw her crying, she made **_him_** promise not to tell anyone that **_he_** saw her crying. '_Why would I do that' _was all **_he _**said, _'ergh! why was she letting Okumara affect her so much' _she may not have voiced her opinion, because she didn't want the others to know but she missed him and his stupid non caring attitude and she was determined to get him back. they were all brought out of there daze when a little white dog walked into the room and with a 'poof' of pink smoke in its place stood the headmaster.

* * *

><p><strong>Mephesto's POV<strong>

"Gooooooood morning~, my lovely students~" he sung "how are you on this fine day" he added as he spun his umbrella around his index finger. You could have heard a pin drop in the room, as all the Exwire's and you didn't say a word, Mephesto placed the tip of his umbrella on the floor and lent on it like a cane.

"I'll take that as a, not so good, however I bring news" at this they all seemed to perk up "ah ah ah, I did not say it was good new's" he smiled holding up his finger wiggling it back and forth.

"Will you just get on with IT YOU GOON!" shouted Izumo to everyone surprise.

"I...I mean" she cleared her throat "stop stalling"

"Oh is that anyway to speak to your superior, and do you think I would stall" smiled Pheles

"Yes I do you, clown" murmured Izumo under her breath.

"Anyway, after I was so rudely interrupted" He cleared his throat" The Vatican have order the search for Rin Okumara to be ceased, and under no circumstances should any exorcist in training or otherwise carry on this search, for fear of reprimand"

Again the room went into an eerie quite until Yukio spoke up.

"What, how can they abandon him" he spat, Mephesto wiped away a drop of saliva that hit his cheek, and replied

with a smile "Ah, so you care now even though it was all of your actions that drove him away, the message on the wall said that he said yes, would you not agree that wherever he has gone, he must have gone willingly, if you care so much now then why did you not care before, it was not his choice of parentage" he lectured he then turned to the class and added.

"you treated Rin like he was a threat all because he was 'Satans' son, however Yukio here has the same parentage, flame's or not Satan is his father yet you don't treat him like a monster, neither of the Okumara Twins pose any threat to anyone, do you really think I would let them inside of the academy if they did," he smiled "beside's just because Satan is there biological father, it does not mean that he is the true 'father' that privilege was held by the late Paladin Shiro Fujimoto" and with another 'poof' he was gone in the same pink smoke he appeared in, Yukio and the Exwire sat there taking what Mepehesto had said and it was true there action are what drove him away, a tear fell down Izumos cheek but she wiped it away before anyone could notice _'I should have done something to prove to him that I cared'..._

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

_'Clunk' _was all Rin had heard for the past what felt like hours as the metal of the chain around his ankle hit the bed frame for the thousandth time, he had been sat there for an unspeakable amount of time chained to the bed only being let off by one of the guards at the door to use the bathroom, obviously he had tried to escape past them, or to search for a way out, but now they were only letting him off when he complain that he was busting, and even then they were wary. So now he only used the time to stretch his leg and actually use the toilet. So now he sat the pulling on the chain to see what would give first his leg, the chain or the foot board, so far though all that had resulted in was a very sore and bleeding ankle.

_'This is never going to work'_ he thought to himself as the was a knock at the door, and the girl that he now knew as Haruka walked in, he gave a scowl from under his bangs.

"Your father has requested your presence in the dining hall, for diner" she said with an obviously fake smile, Rin just stared at her until she realised that there was blood on the sheets and that his ankle was bleeding.

"Young Prince" she said sarcastically "you are bleeding" she turned toward the door were the guards were standing and slit there throats with out another word "you idiots were supposed to be watching him; no matter we will find your replacement"

With that she walked over to him and unlocked the chain.

"I sugest you go freshen up and put on something more suitable, I will be back within the hour to take you to diner" she then walked out and locked the door. Rin lent forward and rubbed his sore ankle, as soon as she had removed the chain the skin had started to knit itself back together.

"bitch" he growled under his breath as he got out of the bed, he wobbled a bit on his legs then made his way into the bath room to have a shower, because he couldn't remember the last time he had had one, it was definitely before he came to Gehenna. Or maybe he should just stay dirty and stink Satan out because he knew from personal experience how sensitive a demons nose could be. He was only a half breed and when he walked past the gym at true cross he would have to stop himself from puking. Damn his demon senses.

* * *

><p><strong>Mephesto POV<strong>

Mephesto was sat in his office at his desk, cup of Carmel tea in one hand, and sugar cube in the other **(what can I say I guess he love his tea sweet)**, he was smiling his devilish smile, until Amaimon in his little green hamster form tumbled down off his hat to the desk with a thud.

"Big brother why did you lie to Yukio and the Exwire's, about the Vatican calling off the search?" he asked

"why little brother you are so... simple minded, I did it because the game was getting to boring for my taste and I wanted to spice it up" He laughed "Did you like my inspirational speech I gave to rile them up"

"...Game? Hey I'm not simple minded" he huffed "and your speech just confused me, but I liked the dramatic exit"

"Ha! yes the exit was good wasn't it, here have this candy and go somewhere else and let me think" he said as he a rather large looking lolly to him, Amaimon stuffed the lolly into his tiny hamster mouth and climbed back atop his hat and disappeared from sight.

_'the game is just beginning little brother, and father will not see it coming' _he thought to himself and the door came flying open, and in flew the Exwire's and Yukio, Mephesto smiled _'and all the piece's are falling into place' ... _**_( ooooooooo! whets he planning, well you will have to wait to find out, I'm so evil) _**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

Rin stepped out of the bathroom door steam following him, towel wrapped around his waist, hair wet and stuck to his forehead, _'I needed that shower big time' _he sighed. He looked down to his bed **(or should i say prison) **and placed out ready were some clothes, a pair of simple black jeans, white short sleeved shirt and a pair of boxers, he quickly got dressed and sat down on the bed to wait, i mean what else did he have to do other that sit, he didn't have to wait long when the door was opened and Haruka stepped in.

"are you ready?" she asked Rin had come to learn that she was a Demon of Azazel's spirit kingdom, and was able to manipulate people's minds, and that's why he had all those creepy dreams, and why she so easily got him to say yes, he was not best pleased when he found that out.

"it's not like I have I choice if i say no you would just frag me there by my tail" he growled, she laughed.

"I don't like your attitude young prince, but yes I would" she smiled, He really didn't like her, well he didn't like anyone here he stood up from the bed and made his way to the door, the hallway had high ceilings and stone wall, like one of those creepy castles in a cheep Hollywood movie, Haruka stopped at two large doors that you would have to stack seven Haruka's to reach the top. they swung open on their own into a large dining room with a table that you could probably sit the cast of Greece at and at the head of the table sat Satan, who smiled as they entered.

"Good afternoon, please sit and we shall talk about your future" he said while smiling a sharp toothy grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go the end of chapter 5 again sorry it was late I got asked into work and just didn't have time to proof read it and upload :) xx <strong>

"


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter** 6**  
><strong>'Future'<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist, I think i may cry 'le cries' :) xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Exwire's, Yukio's Mephestio POV**

***Flashback***

_"he's right you know it is our fault that he left, we judge him on something he couldn't control" Said Shima _

_"I know i'm not saying that i'm not scared because i am but, we shouldn't have treated him like that" added Koneko_

_Izumo stood at the back listening to everything they had to say, when Mephesto had left they just sat there for 10 minuets until Yukio spoke up,_

_'Well i for one am not giving up that easy, and i have a feeling that Mephesto know something we don't and i'm going to go find out' he then headed for the door and one by on the students followed, him out the door until only Izumo was left alone in the room, with the creepy puppet kid. _

_"god damn it, why do we always get ourselves into these types of things" then she got up and followed them out the door. _

***End flashback***

"my my, what brings my lovely Exwire students, and teacher no less to my office on this wonderful evening" smiled Mephesto

"we came to find out what your hiding from us because it is so obviously something" Replied Bon for the group

"what i'm hiding? how rude that you think I withhold vital information in the search for mister Okumura, however..." Mephesto stop and took a sip from his Caramel tea "you would be correct" he added

Yukio slammed his hand on the table disturbing the pot of tea, the other Exwire's had never seen him act this way, but then again his brother was missing so he had a right to act as such.

"then why did you not tell us this information sooner" he breathed in deeply to calm himself, if he let his emotions get the better of him he would not be able to think rationally. Mephesto sighed taking another sip of tea he said.

"because it would only make you worry more because you wouldn't be able to do anything, although if you insist I will tell you were your brother is, but first, I must ask you to remove your hand from my desk" Yukio withdrew his hand, while Mephesto took another mouth full of his tea.

"your brother, has been taken... to Gehenna" at this news the room was filled with gasps, which only made Mephesto smile more, "I found this out not to long ago myself, But I was told by my informant that Satan himself sent someone to retrieve Rin form Assiah, and take him back to Gehenna, the reason for this I do not know yet"

"no! your information must be wrong" Izumo shouted which surprised everyone even more, to see this kind of emotion coming from the girl who usually kept to herself.

"I'm afraid ms' Kamiki that my information is one hundred percent accurate that is why I held this information back from you, one because you would all act like this and two because it's not like anyone can do anything about it because only Satan himself can open a gate to Gehenna, and it not like he's going to let us go waltzing in and take Rin back is it"

At this Shiemi started to cry, and the Kyoto trio stood in silence staring at the floor, Izumo didn't show it, but she wanted to cry but she refused in front of the idiots and the clown everyone called headmaster.

"then what do you suppose we do" asked Yukio Barely audible

"completely nothing, we just have to hope your brother can find his own way out of this, just carry on with your studies and if any new information arises you will be the first to know" replied Mephesto, although what they didn't know was that it was all going exactly to Mephesto's plan, well it was if Rin played his part correctly.

"sorry for intruding" murmured Yukio as he and the Exwire's exited the office.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

"To discus my future, what are you talking about?" Asked Rin completely shocked by father's proclamation, Satan's was not pleased with his sons attitude but he let it slide.

"yes, about your decision." he gestured to Hakura who instantly restrain Rin, and he started to struggle against her grip "will you become a prince of Gehenna, or will you choose to die" he's stated his voice completely void of emotion, but then again he is Satan. Rin panicked he did want to give into Satan's wishes but he didn't want to die either, he struggled more in Haruka's grip to no avail, he swallowed before giving him his answer.

" I...I refuse, I will not become a prince, I'd rather die than I work for you" replied Rin, as soon as he finished his statement he felt a stinging pain in his face, as it collided with the stone floor, this was it he was going to die, but even if he resented his ex-friends and brother for ignoring him he never go against them. he looked up to meet Satan's cold blue eye's.

"Pity, I was hoping you would go along with my plan for you, suppose I'll have to restore to plan B, Haruka take him down to the cell" he growled, Haruka picked Rin up from the floor and started to drag him towards a door in the far end of the dining room. Rin started to struggle before turning toward Satan.

"I thought you where going to kill me if i refused to join you" he yelled Satan turned and walked toward him before using a clawed finger to slice Rin's cheek.

"ha that was just for shits and giggle's my boy, to get you to agree, which didn't work you are to loyal to the humans, so we will have to use different method's to gain you alliance" he smiled before licking Rin's blood off of his finger and walking back over to the table and sitting down to finished diner.

"bastard" spat Rin as he was dragged into the door and down a flight of stairs, before the light of the Dinning hall disappeared, Satan called out again.

"oh dear what a fowl mouth a will, be down to fix that, when you have calmed down" he shouted So Rin could hear him.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV <strong>

***30 minuets time lapse***

_'10,120...10,121...10,122, errrrrrrrr! 30,000, no that's no right, I'm sooooooo bored how long have i been stuck down here, hours, days, weeks even' _Rin was brought out of his insane ramblings when the metal door to the cell opened, and in walked his biological father.

"have you changed your mind or are we still going to have to do this the hard way" he smiled showing off his sharp canines.

"I told you i'd never follow you, and I don't go back on my word" spat Rin.

"fine have it you way" he said as he grabbed hold of Rin's hair and dragged him to the handcuffs and chains on the all before securing him tightly in place, "you know I wish I didn't have to do this but, if you are going to be stubborn then, it's necessary to torture you into submission" he added as he raised a clawed finger and cut into his arm. Rin refused to let out any cries of pain as his father cut into his skin like a knife through butter, cutting into his arm's, torso, neck and face till it looked like he had been thrown though a large glass window. The pain and blood loss was so bad that he eventually lost consciousness. Satan saw this and hit him hard across the face to wake him.

"you chose this fate" he growled "so you can endure every minuet of it" before resuming his onslaught, when he eventually got bored of cutting at his sons skin he started to beat him with his fists until Rin was a blooded mess hanging on the wall, he then sat in the chair he had one of his servants bring down for him, while his sons wounds healed ready for round two, he could hear the sizzling of Rin's wounds as they knitted themselves back together, when he felt he had healed enough he stood from the chair and walked back over to his son and lent down to eyes level.

"have you had enough yet,or are you still going to be stubborn" he asked in a monotone voice, the only replied he got from his son was his blood from his wounds in his mouth spat in his face, he wiped it away and began his torture again.

* * *

><p><strong>Satan's POV <strong>

Satan was beginning to get very annoyed at his son he had been torturing him for a week and a half Physically and mentally, he couldn't break the sword that held his power and awaken his true demon powers unless he had him under his complete control, otherwise it could turn out bad for him. he was beginning to think that wiping the boys memory, was going to be the only option. because obviously beating him to a pulp time after time was not getting him anywhere. he decided he was going to give the boy another two days to swear his alliance before he resorted to that method.

"I'll ask you again Rin, are you going to give up this stupid vendetta and join me or am I going to have to carry on" He asked. Rin just looked at him blood running out of the corner of his mouth before he replied.

"I have told you a million time's you going to have to kill me, before I help you. Even if my friend have abandoned me and my brother rejected me, I will not betray them" he panted struggling to breathe though his crushed windpipe and collapsed lung, but they were healing. slowly. His demon healing failing after having to repair his body so many time in the last week. If this carried on he would actually die.

"very well" replied Satan as he plunged a knife into Rin's abdomen, Rin let out a scream of pain as blood fell from the wound and pooled out of his mouth.

"that's what i like to hear the cries of pain" smiled Satan.

* * *

><p><strong>Yukio's POV<strong>

"This is Ridiculous" he spat "there must be a way to make a Gehenna gate, without using Satan's power, damn him and damn Mephistio" he said as he pace his dorms lounge area the Exwire's sat on the coaches in the room. Bon was the one to speak up first.

" we could research it to try and find a way, if the demons can so freely enter Assiah, then we can do the same to enter Gehenna. Even if we can somehow get a message to him, maybe he can trick Satan into believing he working for him and send him back to do a job"

Yukio pressed his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose trying to think he needed to find a way to get his brother back, he promised father Fujimoto he would protect him, and at this moment in time he was failing miserably.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

***2 days later***

_'I don't know how much more of this I can take before I can't heal anymore' _He thought to himself, he had lost track of time down in this god forsaken room, the only time he was getting any sleep was when he either passed out or his father gave him time to heal, but now he wasn't giving him enough time to heal completely. His body flt like he had been run over by a train, then reversed over for good measure. He was currently hung waiting to heal before Satan carried on his 'games' as he called it.

"This is getting stupid, Rin Even I can tell that your demonic healing is failing soon it will give up all together and you die" he stated from his chair with cup in hand, with some weird coloured substance in it, which Rin chose he didn't want to know what it was.

"go to hell...you..bastard" he breathed though raged breaths, He chest hurt just from breathing,talking made it even worse.

"ha such a dirty mouth, well you see my son we are in hell" he said as he gestured around himself with a smirk. "you see I will give you once more chance, or I will have to resort, to wiping your memory completely, so you have no choice but to follow me"

"You...Bastard!" He replied, but he knew that if this carried on he would die, and he didn't want him memory wiping, so he became Satan's mindless weapon.

"...Fine, But...Don't ever think... I'll forgive...you!" he added

"I would expect it any other way my son, let that hatred fuel your fire" he smiled as he unlocked the chains and let his son fall to the floor, and left him in the room alone.

"I will return for you later, I will send someone to treat you wounds" he shouted before heading up the dark stairwell.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Duuuuuun! next chapter will take place after a two month time skip and will focus around Rin xxx <strong>

**Any mistakes please let me know I always miss something even if i Double check :) xxx **


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**'intense train scheme'**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Ao No exorcist. (normal Disclaimer this time ) :) xx**

**Time skipped because I really didn't want to write about two months training, after the next chapter there will be another timeskip to the end of the five months when he is sent back to Assiah. :) xx **

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV <strong>

_'Yukio...Yukio...Where are you yukio! YUKIO...' _Screamed Rin as he awoke from his dream, looking around the bedroom he had become accustomed to the past two months while he had been stuck in Gehenna, doing whatever he was instructed to do by his father, as well as Going through his intense training program. That again his father had set up to teach him how to control his flame's, it was becoming a royal pain in the ass doing everything that bastard instructed him to do while playing the part of a doting son. But if this was the only way he was going to get home he would endure it for now. What he was dreading though was this so called awakening ceremony that was going to take place later today after his sword, and flame training with his father.

"suppose I better get up, and shower ready for the training with the bastard, wouldn't want to anger him" he thought out loud to himself, while scratching the back of his head. Yawning he stretched his leg over the side of the bed, and went into the en-suite to shower, in the two months he had been stuck in the hell hole his hair had grown slightly longer to just below his shoulders. He had been going to cut it but Haruka had told him it looked horrible and that he should shave his head so to piss her off he kept it, not that her opinion mattered conniving bitch that she was.

He turned on the shower and let the hot water run to heat to the right temperature before striping off his Pajamas and climbing in, the warm water felt good on his skin, it reminded him of home and of Assiah. Because Contrary to belief Gehenna or hell as it was more commonly know wasn't warm, in fact it was bloody freezing, the only warm place Rin new was the palce. on any of the missions he was sent on by his father he had to wrap up because if you spent to long outside in Gehenna wilderness you probably loose your tail to frostbite. No wonder the demons liked Assiah so much, the sooner he got home to True cross the better but so far his Satan hadn't sent him on any missions there. yet!.

He finished washing the soap out of his hair, turned off the water and got out the shower, and wrapped on of the towels around his waist, seeing as he was training he walked back into his room and pulled some sweats out of his dresser, along with some boxers before drying himself off and getting dressed leaving his hair still slightly damp, becuae he would have to have another shower before the ceremony later today.

* * *

><p><strong>30 minuets later during training<strong>

"Come on boy, fight me with all that anger, and hate for me fuel your flames with that hate" mocked Satan from were he stood in front of Rin his own flames licking at his skin sword in hand. They had been sword fighting since Rin entered the training room. As soon as he came through the door he had a sword thrown into his hands and his father attacking him like a rabid dog. This was basic routine for on of his training exercises. So there was nothing new. Next thing Rin new was his father came flying at him blade drawn back ready for a deathly swing, Rin's immediate reaction was to throw up a wall of flames and enter a defensive stance to block the blow, as his flame did nothing to his father. their blades clashed sparks flying hitting Rin's face, he fought back the urge to close his eye's because he was taught to never take your eyes off you enemy, it could mean your death something Satan had taught him very early on in his training not long after he had healed for his horrendous torture he had inflicted on him, something he still hadn't forgiven him for. He pushed back using his whole weight on the sword to counter act his fathers attack, Satan with drew his attack and immediately swung at ring lower leg, which he dodged easily by jumping over the blade and countered it with a swing of his own, but he was quickly flung back by a strong kick to his chest, and laded on his feet across the hall. Satan then dropped his stance before addressing him.

"Well done, your fighting style today was much better that your previous sessions, you are using your flames, more and even using your demonic senses, I I'm proud to call you my son. After today's ceremony, you will awaken more of your abilities and will be able to use an animal form (like Mephestio's dog form) and you will no longer have to seal away your powers in the demon blade, and many more abilities"

Rin just stood taking it all in and giving his father the most believable look of excitement he could muster, _'As long as I don't loose my humanity and forget who my friends are, I don't care. I'm just doing this so I can get home, you prick' _he thought to himself, to say Satan was supposed to be the all powerful god of Gehenna he really was gullible.

"I sugest you go get a shower and put on the robes one of the maids have laid out for you, and head to the throne room in about two hours" Stated Satan before he turned and left _'relish in your last hours of humanity boy because by the end of today youwill not think twice about killing your own brother' _he added as an after thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no a cliffhanger mwhahahaha I just love being mean to you don't I. anyway Rin looses his human side in the next Chapter 'Le cries'. no more good Rin. :( <strong>

**I soooooooooooooooooo Sorry for the late updat Been so busy this past week, with work and The livery yard that I manage, just haven't had anytime to deticate to you guys, my awsome readers. sorry again. **

**Please let me know If theres any mistake because I always miss something, Pls review, and fav, and leave any sugestion that you wanna see happen in this story and I might do a filler chapter with mini oneshots leave any sugestion for them too :) xx**


	10. Filler chapter

**filler chapter **

**'funny one shots' **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist :) **

**Having a bit of writers block at the moment so struggling to write the next chapter, I know what I want to happen just can't put it into words so instead of leaving you guys with no updates I though I add this filler chapter with mini stories, plz don't hate me :) xx **

**anyway this is a contence if this chapter: **

**1) The return of Rin demon God of stupid **

**2) All comon sense and knowledge lost**

* * *

><p><strong>The Return of Rin demon god of stupid <strong>

Yukio, Shura And the exwires stared in awe as a bright blue light emanated from the from the Gehenna gate in front of them, they had rushed over to the sight, of the reported massacre on Mephesto's orders, to be greeted by the many dead or unconscious body of Exorcist and a large Gehenna gate. From the said gate a familiar blue light and flame was shooting out of the bubbling black mass. Yukio swallowed this could only be one of two people creating the flame's his biological father Satan or his brother who had gone missing without a trace nearly 5 months ago, He was hoping it was Satan and that his brother wasn't responsible for this mass genocide. But the odds were stacked against him, because Satan couldn't set foot in Assiah. Shura saw the look of distress on his face and spoke up.

"Don't worry four-eyes if anyone can talk 'im round it will be you"

"What are you talking about it could be Satan" he lied

"You and I both know tha' ain't possible, just brace yor self for wa' your gunna see" se replied

Everyone attention was brought back to the gate by a sound of laughing, stood at the entrance to the gate was a silhouette. At a closer look it was Rin dressed in a dark robe with silver patterns and binding it touched the floor, it had a hood that was up but wasn't covering his face.

"Your just going to talk about me like I'm not here" he smile a sharp toothy grin "I'm hurt You haven't seen me for over 5 months and your not going to say hello" he removed his hood revealing to new dark horns growing form his head and his dark hair longer than before. he then then unpinned the robe and tossed it to the side showing he was wearing a dark dress short and pant's his tail lasing out behind him.

all of the Exwires stood shocked by what they saw was that really the same Rin, the Idiotic Rin that disappeared he was so different, the aura around him that was once happy and cheerful now dark and ominous. Rin took a step towards them and there reflex was to take a step away from him, well it was until he promptly tripped and tumbled rolled to their feet. They all sweat dropped, Nope that was deffiniatly Rin even if he was a demon God that just made him the demon god of stupid.

"well that just ruined my thunder" he growled " I call a do over" he was quickly knocked out cold by Izumo back hand to the head

"BAKA!"

* * *

><p><strong>All common sense and knowledge lost<strong>

**From the alternative of the story if Satan had wiped his memories with a twist :)**

"What's he doing" Iblis asked his father

"It appears he's trying to open the door" replied Satan

"Yes I can see that, but why is he licking the handle" Iblis deadpanned

Rin was most confused, this weird contraption was blocking his way and he had tried pushing and pulling at the object that was half way down it but it wouldn't budge. He even tried pulling as hard as he could to see if he could rip a hole in it so he could pass through. This also failed so he wondered if it tasted good so he started to lick it.

"Why does he not know how to use a door" Iblis asked again completely baffled by his fathers Stupidity

"It seems I may have wiped all of his common sense and knowledge away, either that or he was starved of oxygen at birth"

Iblis deadpanned again Satan may have been all powerful but he really was a complete Idiot when it comes to things like this.

"can you put if back, I don't want to be living with some one who's licks the handles of door, it very un-hygienic"

"oh of corse, but I want some proof of this for blackmail" so pulled out a camera Amiomon had brought him from Assiah and snapped a few pic's of his son sucking on the handle of the door before placing a hand on his head and returning his memories. Rin quickly came back to his senses, and removed his mouth from the door handle before giving a look like _'we shall never speak of this again' _and exited through the door he now could open, leaving Iblis and his father to laugh amongst themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go two mini omake type things for you guys to enjoy i will try and get the next chapter finished by mid week. sorry for amking you awsome people wait, because i can't consentrate, and have writers block xx :) <strong>


	11. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**'The Awakening'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist, but I do own a cosplay from the show so that's good enough :) xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

The large doors in-front of Rin opened into the throne room and he walked in, His father had told him that they would be alone for the ceremony, and that he should bring the Koma sword with him. He had no idea why. Satan was sat in his throne and addressed him as he entered .

"ah Rin, just on time and I see you have brought the sword as requested may I have it please" he asked as he reached out his hand to be passed the sword, which Rin reluctantly gave him.

"sure, but I don't see why you would need it" he said as his father drew the sword and his flames erupted around him "hey what are you doing?" he added, Satan looked up at him from admiring the sword smiling a sharp toothy grin.

"such a beautiful sword such a shame that it has to go, so you can, awaken!" he Smirked before snapping it's long glistening blade in two, Rin stared at him mouth agape as his flames surged into an inferno blocking Satan's View of him.

What happened next was life changing...

Rin fell to his knees as a pain shot through his entire being, What was happening were Satan's flames consuming him, With the sword broken were they going out of control? He winced again as pain shot through his upper back as two large membranes emerged tearing through his skin and the robe that clocked his body. They were wings! another pain shot through his body and he screamed as he felt himself start to loose consciousness as he did he heard a voice in his head talk to him.

_'sleep and i will handle this and when you wake, you will be whole again'_

* * *

><p><strong>Satan's POV<strong>

Satan stood smiling with the remnants of the Koma sword in hand, onlooking the powerful blue blaze in front of him, although he couldn't see what was going on hear could hear the pained screams of his son as his power ripped it's way to the surface. When the flames finally died down Rin was laid unconscious on the floor, covered with his own blood. Satan inspected his son's wing's and new fully visible horns growing out of his head. He would teach him how to hide those later. He only wondered what his son would be like now that his human blood had been completely erased by the demon blood, would he be the bloodthirsty demon that he wanted him to be. he could only wait and see...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter just wanted to get this over and done with so I could get on to writng the main story line when he returns to Assiah, because that's what this story is all about. :) Any way hope you guys like it please Review and leave suggestions for the story and for the mini stories chapters that are going to become a regular thing xx next update will be tomorrow xx <strong>


	12. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**'The Mission' **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist **

**Sorry the updates late Called into work :) erg life :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

Rin stood before Satan's throne with a Astonished look on his face, before answering his fathers request.

"you can't be serious, I am not going anywhere near that place send one of you lackeys to retrieve him, I never want to step foot in Assiah again" he stated

"Rin you have been training hard to control, your powers, your know up to the level of a demon king, and one of my 'lackeys' as you put it wouldn't be a match for Samael, he is the second strongest of my children after all"

"URG! that means going back to that school, And I cannot grantee that I will not kill anyone of those stupid humans I used to call friends" He growled baring his fangs at his father. Satan smiled at his son he was now a cold blooded demon who had no mercy for the feeble humans, ever since the day he broke the sword Rin had become more demonic every day and now three months after the fact he was ready to set foot in Assiah again without being swayed back to their side.

"Yo will have to refrain from doing that because my plan is that you go back claiming you cannot remember your time hear in Gehenna and to you you were there just yesterday, make's it easier for you to infiltrate the academy and bring your brother back without much trouble, you can take as long as you need to fulfill this task but, you cannot kill anyone or it will blow your cover, oh and i will need to knock you out for the trip hoe so to whoever finds you it will be realistic" he informed him

"Fine the sooner I get this over with the sooner I can come home, wait if i can't kill anyone where am i going to get souls to eat?" he question his father

"AH that another reason why I'm sending you even though you are full demon now, you can hide your demon feature's using that chain around your neck as long a you don't remove it only your ears,fangs and tail will be visible and because you were born in Assiah your body can digest human food so you will not starve" he sated as-a-matter-of-factually

Rin just created an 'o' shape with his mouth to show he under stood.

"so when am I leaving" monotone

"tomorrow morning first thing so be ready" Replied Satan as he stood and left Rin alone in the room_ 'Stupid asshole and his fucking Mission, at least they wont know I'm coming, now that father let me kill Samael spy' _he thought to himself as he turned and left for his Room.

* * *

><p><strong>Yukio's Exwire's POV**

**1 day later**

"This is getting Ridiculous , We tried everything i can think off and nothing is working we can't open a gate to Gehenna or get there any other way, we have been trying for months and nothing!" stated Shima, Koneko and Bon nodded in agreement It's not like they hadn't tried to get Rin back, and He wouldn't have given up would he?

"You can give up but, but I refuse to abandon my brother" Said Yukio before walking out of the class room and slamming the door behind him, Shiemi quickly got up from her seat.

"yuki..." she cried and followed him out the door, she came to a sudden stop after running into Yukio back, she heard him breathing harshly and staring towards the floor "Hey what's wrong" she asked following his line of sight and her heart stopped laying on the against the wall across from them was the blooded unconscious body of the boy they had been searching for for the past five months

"oh my god Rin!" she screamed Running to his side, bringing Yukio out of his trance and Alerting the Exwire's in the Class room, they all came rushing out and saw what the commotion was.

"oh my god, how is he... we need to get him to the hospital" Said Izumo in panic, Bon quickly moved forward and picked him bridal style.

"COME ON! get moving" he shouted before they all moved through a door way Koneko had opened with his key out of the cram school to get him to the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV <strong>

**That morning**

"are you ready?" Satan Questioned his son

"as I'll ever be" he Replied

"good you remember the plan"

"yeah, yeah Play dumb, take as long as I need don't rush it, No soul stealing or killing and bring back Samael, yeah i got it"

"and don't use your powers unless absolutely necessary, Ok Im goning to have to knock you out so it's believable and make you look like you been beaten up ok"

"yeah get it over with already the sooner I go the sooner I get to come back" he grumbled Satan then hit him hard over the head and the last thing he saw before his vision went black was his father opening the Gehenna gate.

* * *

><p><strong>Yukio's POV<strong>

**Present time in Rin hospital room**

Yukio paste'd up and down The hospital room, Regularly Glancing over to his bother who was still unconscious strapped up to and IV and heart monitor, the only noise that could be heard was the steady beep of the monitor.

"Yukio will you sit down we all are worried and want answers too but pacing isn't going to help anyone" said Bon from the couch were he and the other Exwire's sat, He did as he was told and sat just as he did the room was filled with pink smoke as Mephesto appeared.

"my my what a state he is in" he smiled and he pulled a pair of handcuffs from his coat pocket and put one round Rin's wrist and the other to the bed.

"what the hell do you think you are doing?" Questioned Bon

"what does it look like? I am making it so he cannot escape or cause harm to anyone, one does not stay in Gehenna for five months and come back the same, just a precautionary measure, it either I do this or I inform the Vatican of his return. Your choice" replied Mephesto, Due to the commotion Rin began to stir drawing everyone's attention.

"Rin!" Said Yukio as he shot to the bed side. Rin looked up to him eye's half lidded

"where...am...I" he said before falling back in to unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Next update soon I promise, and sorry again for the late post :) xxxxxxxx<strong>


	13. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**'Questions to be answered'**

**Disclaimer: I do not on Ao No Exorcist :) **

**But I do have a deviantart page were I post my Cosplay photography xx **

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

_'beep...beep...beep'_

_'what is that annoying noise' _Rin thought to himself as he looked around the room he was in with half lidded eyes to look like he was still asleep, _'great I'm in a hospital room by the looks of it, Satan your an asshole, right what am I going to do I can't get up and leave or they'll notice, just play along for the time being' _

he opened his eye's fully which got the attention of Yukio first.

"Nii-san, your awake how are you feeling?" he asked obviously trying to avoid the subject of were have you been? are you still you? This made Rin want to smile, but he refrained from doing so to keep up the act.

"Y...Yukio, where..Am I?"

"Nii-san your in the hospital you were hurt pretty badly, Where have you been" He replied

"what do you mean I talked to you just this morning, didn't I?"

"Rin, What date do you think it is?"

"erm! April the 5th, why?" Replied Rin

"because, Rin you didn't talk to me this morning, today is the 7th of august, the last time you talked to me was five months ago before you went missing" he informed, _'Right play along' _Rin thought to himself.

"wait what do you mean" He asked acting shocked, Yukio was about to reply but, the door of the hospital room opened and Mephesto walked in with a smile on his face,_'Oh great just what I need' _Rin signed to himself.

"He mean's that for the past five months you have been In Gehenna, Doing what I do not know that's what i wish you to tell us young brother" he said to Rin as he made his way over to the bed and rested his hand on Rin handcuffed arm, bringing Rin's attention to it. _'oh great so even if i wanted to get away I couldn't they are suspecting of me' _he was brought out of his train of thought by a hand around hid throat, it was Mephesto's.

"so are you going to tell me or am I going to have to get it out of you" Yukio and the Exwire's shot forward towards Mephesto, who held his other hand to halt them.

"What do you think you are doing, put him down!" yelled Bon and Yukio simultaneously

"I am doing what I have to to get the truth out of him, have you thought about how he got back here. The only way would have been for Satan himself to open a gate him" he stated, by this time Rin's eye's were rolling back and his face turning blue from lack of air. "So Rin are you going to give me answers" he added.

"let him go he can't breath" Shiemi cried

"oh he can this is all an act am I right Rin" Mephesto laughed Squeezing hard on Rin's neck.

Rin Growled a Reply "I...Don't...know...what...your...talking...about. You stupid clown" Mephesto dropped him back down onto the bed, and Rin winced in pain, sightly because he did hurt and for effect.

"I'll give you three seconds to answer my question, or i'll do it again. one...two...three, pity!" he reached for Rin again as Yukio drew his pistol and pointed it at Mephesto.

"that's enough, we all want answers but this is the wrong way to go about it" he paused and looked to Rin "Nii-san answer his question"

"I don't know what you mean last thing I remember is talking to you in the dorm, then waking up here. I can't tell you anymore because I don't know. Anyway why do you care I thought you all hated me" everyone in the room went quiet, Yukio and the Exwire's looked to the floor with guilty looks then back at Rin.

"were sorry" Yukio said for the group

"I can't be bothered with this at the moment leave so I can talk with The clown. maybe he can help me figure out what happened" he said without making eye contact. they all thought it was because he didn't want to loo at them but it was more to hide the flames in his eye's that he wanted to used to burn them all. But they left non the less, besides who could blame him they had treated him like dirt, as soon as they closed the door Rin turned to Mephesto who gave him a devilish smile.

"so why have you come back, you know there's no point in lying I had a spy watching you for three months before you killed them" Mephesto grinned, Rin smiled back fire burning in his eye's.

"I'm surprised you haven't told them,don't want to ruin my perfect image to them" he laughed "I have been sent to retrieve you the bastard wants you back, can't think for the life of me why" he added

"I see, what happened to you Rin I would have thought you wouldn't have given up you humanity this easily" Mephesto Replied

"Well it kind of happens when your tortured again and again, then having your sword snapped and all your powers coming back at once, but enough of that" he pulled on the handcuffs snapping them clean off his wrist "are you going to come willingly or will I have to take your by force?" _'Even though this isn't following his plan, but I don't want to be here any longer that I have to" _he added as an after thought.

"oh I'm not going to make this easy for you, I choose force" Mephesto smiled before hitting his umbrella against hard enough to make a large den't and loud bang to alert the Exwire's and Yukio outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Another short chappy but here you go don't know when the next update will be becuase I'm gunna be really busy the next couple of weeks with work, but I wont forget about you and will update as soon as I can :) xxxx<strong>


	14. Chapter 11

**chapter 11**

**'Suspisions' **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist, Sorry :) **

**Hey guys thank you soooooo! much for sticking by me, I know I have been bad and not updated but I have just started a new job and it from 7.00 in the morning till 5.00 at night and then I have horses to look after so I just haven't had time. Even though it no excuse. but thankyou for sticking by me :) **

**New update schedule to make it easier for me and better for you, Every Weekend there will be an update of some kind, wheather it be a chapter a mini stories, or Review's page ****:) **

**anyway on with the story xx**

* * *

><p><strong>YukioExwires POV**

The group barged into the room,at the sound of a loud crash. on entering the room they saw what had made the noise. there was a rather large hole in the wall, and resting in that hole was Mephesto umbrella. Yukio waved his had infront of his face to dispearce the dust from the impact.

"what the hell is going on in here" he asked almost shouting

Mephestio turned with a smile and replied.

"Just having a nice conversation with your brother about his time in Gehenna" at this Yukio noticed Rin wince, but why?

"Well looks like it he" Yukio replied sarcastically "he just been through a terrible ordeal, and can't remember were he's been for the past five months, and your already questioning him, I want my questions answered to but let him rest" he added

"Why should he need rest when he is not injured anymore, his healing capabilitys healed him moments ago, and anyway." Mephestio retaliated "he can remember perfectly well, can't you Rin!" He smiled a toothy grin and turn back to Yukio

"please do tell, them all what you just told me. Why your back, what happened, and what your assingment is"

Rin looked at Mephesto with a look of spite,with flame's in his eyes, A look that Yukio and the Exwire's all noticed. Yukio stepped forward next to The bed before asking Rin The Question they all wanted the answer to.

"Rin what is he talking about?".

* * *

><p><strong>Mega and stupidly short chapter but been so busy it all I have had time for, next update WILL be at the weekend :) xx<strong>


End file.
